If You Remove It's Horn
by Weapon.Dancer.2010
Summary: A boy left up to adoption 17 years ago was taking into a kingdom as a servant where he secretly learn how to train his hidden ability. When the king falls ill, this young mans journey begins, meeting new friends, and learning about life and love. e/oc ;
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The night I was born I was taken immediately from my mothers arms. It was a sad night but now looking back on it, it was all for good reason. They took me away to be a servant for the royal family in the kingdom we resided in. The deal was made that I would be raised, educated, and kept healthy in return for my service doing chores and tending to the royal family as a servant for the kingdom. Now, because my family was not wealthy at all this was suppose to be a good thing. My mothers way of giving me a chance at life. I thank her for it, after all these years have passed, It was the right choice.

The Guards took me under their wings when I was 10. I guess they saw my mysterious magical mishaps I would have when my emotions went weird, they knew right off the back that I was a wizard, and they weren't going to let it go to waste. "You have spunk kid," they would say. I didn't know exactly what that meant but I took it as a good thing. The men helped me develop and understand my powers as a wizard, even though it was against the kings orders. I grew strong, and learned to hide it well to avoid being suspicious to anyone of the royal family or guard who was not in on the secret.

So I grew up in the castle servants dorms, waking up every morning to begin my duties and tend to what ever the tasks were for that day. Servants weren't exactly thrilled about the sleeping conditions. The dorms were dark and damp, there was no carpet, only concrete. A thin mattress bed with a cotton sheet and pillow as wide as a toy soldier was given to us for sleep. I really didn't see it as bad though. See, I didn't grow up with any proper living conditions so it was all just common for me. I thought of it as a luxury, Others did not.

As the years went by people got older and time passed more slowly. We all continued our daily routine and all was "good" with the world (well…at least to the royals). But one day, the king fell ill.

In order to make sure his family was safe the king began selling off the whole kingdom, to other kingdoms who have had previous relations with his own. That meant he was selling his servants.

I wasn't too unhappy to be leaving, it wasn't exactly the best place ever to be living and I was excited to go to different grounds.

A week after the king learned about his illness he had kings and their sons coming in to inspect the servants and choose the ones they wish to take for their own. I remember seeing many people walk by our room and watch us as we "slept." None of us were actually sleeping of course.

I remember perfectly when the family that choose me and the other 5 came walking by.

"Now tell me sir knight" he was talking to one of the guards. "Which servant would you recommend to us, you've obviously dealt with them more than we have." He stated. "Well your highness, August is a hard worker, Mike works quickly and efficiently, and Eric works with dedication." the guard suggested. "Ah, do you know if any of them have any special powers?" The king asked in a mellow tone. The guard seemed shocked at first but then he looked around to see if he would be heard. "August… he's a strong wizard, but the king doesn't know, he forbids it, please don't tell him." the guard says in hopes of getting me a new home. The king whispers to him, "I'll take all three of them."

And so it was, we were off to the new kingdom. This amazing new place that would be my last home. There was a lot more to it than I thought. This was a place for me to expand my powers, and not be stuck only doing chores. I was excited to make new friends and learn the ropes.

**Chapter 1**

"You're a defender, its your job to go out on your scheduled night and patrol the area checking for dark suspicious activities." Emmett, the head inspector, said. "Here is your schedule and the people you'll be patrolling with. We hope you like it here August."

Later in the dorms, which were entirely more lavished than my old home, I met Alice. She is an elementalist . Basically that means that she controls fire water earth and air. My new friend was wearing a very cute outfit, A red undershirt with a jean jacket on her shoulders, she was wearing a denim shirt and dark blue high heels, about 3 inches, I couldn't help but wonder how she wore them and made it through the day.

"Really all defenders end up getting in relationships with attackers, gender isn't a big deal here August, but its frowned upon to see two defenders or attackers together." It was then that I confided in Alice. "Alice, I like guys and girls." I said and turned away. I don't know why I felt so compelled to gain the trust of this girl I just met but her response was surprising to me. She turned me around and gave me a hug. "That's ok here. No one is going to treat you differently, a lot of people are the same way. My brother actually is the same." She stopped and looked at me straight in the eye, "I bet your going to have a lot of guys going after you when they meet you." she smiled.

I received a list of classes, just the basics, Math, English, Science, Dance, and my Wizard mastery class. Everyone has a different mastery class, depending on what you are, whether it's a werewolf, elementalist, vampire, etc. The king had me put into advanced classes along with Mike and Eric, my mates from the last kingdom. Little did I know they were both werewolves.

The days were pretty simple, You woke up and did your chores for that day, next you went to your classes. Afterwards you would have some time to chill with your friends, or in my case, meet some friends. Finally you would go on patrol that night. Now patrol could either be difficult or easy, it all depends on what you run into, Not everyone in the world is good.

It's my first full day today.

I found a list on my desk,

August,

This is what is needed of you today,

Prepare and Serve breakfast to the king and prince

Give their dishes to the kitchen crew.

Meet your patrolling groups attackers.

Your patrolling schedule is as follows

9:00pm-4:00am at Romania Square

Sincerely, Jasper and Emmett (Coordinators)

I sighed and began my day. Breakfast… I'm not a very good cook, actually I can hardly make cereal. Luckily there were step by step instructions that someone would have to be an idiot to mess up. When I collected the ingredients I saw that someone left a spell for me. It was oddly placed, the fridge is where it was withheld, it didn't leave a name. It said:

If you mess up the food do not fret, this one simple spell will help you forget, just point with your wand and speak this in time, Lafretta Raemose, the food will be fine.

And what do you know, the last side to the dish, the eggs, burnt as I was reading my mysterious note again feeling accomplished inside because I wouldn't be needing the spell. I quickly took them off the fire and put them on the plates. "Ewww! That smells lovely" Alice says with dry sarcasm. I jump startled and reply "Yea thanks." "You put it on the plate anyway? that's nasty! Your so fired. Hahaha." She laughs. "That's what you think, I can fix it." I said confidently. "Lets see you then… Go on." she replied with a smirk on her face.

I pull my wand out of my pants pocket, The guards came together and bought it for me as a going away present. It was a beautiful wand, 13 inches with a custom wrapped handle from the mermaids of the black sea. I pointed it at the eggs. "August don't break the china now…" she says jokingly. "oh yea ha ha, your real funny… jerk." I take a deep breath in and point my wand again. "_If you mess up the food do not fret, this one simple spell will help you forget, just point with your want and speak this in time, Lafretta Raemose, the food will be fine!" _

A cracking sound brakes the silence, a light blue force encircles the plate and the eggs turn yellow again. I pulled my wand back and looked at Alice with a smirk. "oh shut up," she said laughing.

Myself and Alice served the dishes, apparently it was on her list to help me with it. We both then took them after they finished eating and the kitchen crew quickly washed them.

"I checked the message boards this morning and it turns out that we're in the same protectorate group, I'm excited for tonight's patrol too!"

"Oh yea seven hours of roaming around in the dark sounds like real fun." I said flatly.

"Calm yourself, Its actually really fun, trust me." Alika was reassuring.

"Now come on, lets grab our stuff and go to class, you have Advanced Statistics first hour don't you?" She added.

"Yea, lets go." I gave in.

Classes were alright. Just a bunch of information that I quickly took in and stored. My mastery class was full of a bunch of other wizards from the kingdom. Really cocky, the kind of people who only hang out with others like them. It was very frustrating. But I kept to myself a lot in that class, except to one guy, his name was Sean, and he had a brother, Fred. They were both wizards and I found out that they are in my protectorate group also.

The final bell rings and I pack my things from my wizard mastery class. I head to the housing area the king assigned me to. On my way I can feel everyone's eyes locked on to my position. I'm "The new kid" and everyone is wondering about me. I'm sure that by next week everything will be normal and I'll just be like everyone else. I just really don't like when they all watch me, it's makes me worry. I'm getting close to the cafeteria, which is right in front of my housing, the sky darkens up mysteriously and out of nowhere. It was an eerie event and everyone knew it was no good.

I whipped my wand out as fast as I could from my pocket and everyone around me immediately knew that something wasn't right. In a flash students were running with wands in hand, transforming into strange dogs, pulling on gloves, and barring their teeth as they formed groups in the area all around me. The strange dogs, which I immediately learned was the werewolf clan, ran in their pack to the castle to inform the older members of the kingdom, the attackers, who were on the other side of campus, and the king and prince. The next thing I knew, the wizards were all behind me, wands ready, they made me their leader.

[End of chapter]


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I point my wand at the dark clouds and in hopes of making a barrier around the school I shout out "Lovenium!" From the tip of my wand erupts a massive red bolt of lightening which gets high up enough and starts to liquefy to create the protective layering which is what I had intended.

I don't know why I thought that this would be a good idea. The campus is massive and it would take at least five minutes to cover it all. As soon as I did this every wizard behind me did the same. I wasn't alone. The other groups around us prepared for whatever was to come.

The clouds only got more thick and the protective cover we placed upon the campus was finished more quickly than I had intended. The spell, however, wasn't strong enough. A massive ring of fire burst around us and our wands fell silent. We've been trapped.

The elementalist group threw water on the fire to create an escape route and the as soon as there was an opening we ran from the attack center. The shield began to diminish which meant we were even less protected than before.

In a flash the attackers appear, grab their defender, and leave. The wizards teleporting, vampires running at top speeds, elementals traveling in air pockets and werewolves in their packs.

I was the only one left. It took only a second to understand that I this shouldn't surprise me seeing as I was new and didn't have a "partner."

Appearing in black smoke puffs dark figures were encroaching on me. I was being attacked. Quickly I ran and found a wall to hide behind. Attackers appeared again and began the fight with these trespassers. I hide behind this cover for about ten minutes until, in a fit of darkness, one of these dark people blow away the wall and grab me by my arm. Dark smoke covers us and when it clears were standing in the middle of the battle zone and everyone is looking at us. The attackers on one side of the massive circle, the dark people on the other.

I stand there strong, I didn't want them to think weak of me. I thought about class today when I saw my mastery teacher looking at me with a look of utter fear. His voice spoke in my head.

"If your ever in doubt just look real high, and shout out loudly Ratify!"

I say this quietly to my self and I feel his grip on my arm tighten and pull. I look up at my now useless shield up above me and shout at the top of my lungs, "RATIFY!"

The dark man began to fade away in thin air right before everyone's eyes. The next thing I know a muscular and handsome brunette attacker wrapped both his arms around me from behind and we disappear into a whirl of colors.

His arms loosen from around me and I drop to the floor of the dorms panic room. I looked up immediately to see who my savior was but I only caught slight glimpse of his wand hand. There was an odd marking on it, but then he was gone.

Throughout this dangerous event of the day I found my self sitting there, a little shaken, and the only thing I could think about was how upset I was that I didn't have a clue who my first crush was at this new home of mine.

I'm safe now. There was no doubt in my mind that word would be out soon of my attack I made to the dark man, and my mysterious savior who ran after he saved me.

I took my first look around the room and what do I see but every wizard defender encroached around me all staring, and judging the happenings they just witnessed. The older defenders clear the crowd and help me into a chair. I look up at them all looking at me inspecting for injuries.

"That bastard left a bruise" I said looking at my arm. The people sitting in front of me are just gaping at this point. "You were in the presence of the brigade, and your worried about the bruise on your arm?!" a small girl says in a high pitched voice. I just look at her rethinking how much danger I was really just in. "I suppose we'll be getting a visit from Thomas soon everyone," Sean says looking over the crowd, "you all best clean up whatever it is your doing, we all know he'll have a cow if this place is as badly kept as last time."

The door swings up and crashes against the wall. Thomas then makes his entrance, gloves pulled on tight, and he looks over everyone.

"The king is pulling everyone together. This is an important time to listen. Don't put your wands away, we are not safe. When you get into the announcement area its best that you sit with your attacker." He turns to leave after proclaiming this message, but he stops to look again "Oh and August, you are to come with me."

[End of chapter]

**Hey guys make sure you review and everything so I can know what to write about in future chapters! Just let me know what you think and what you'd like to see happen with the characters! I'd also like to make it known the regret fully I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter three for my first 4 fans, and for all of you who will be soon! ^_^ enjoy.**

**Chapter 3**

I spent a long time sitting in Carlisle and Esme's office. The office was unimaginable. So many different pieces of art hung on the walls with so many unique different pieces of furniture. Nothing in the room really matched anything else, and what was weird about that was that it matched because it didn't. I sat in one of the eight seats conveniently placed in a circle in the middle of the room, right in front of Carlisle's desk which was elevated a foot or two higher than the platform that the chairs remained. I had much time to look over both of them as they sat in silence and read my papers. I didn't even know I had "papers". So I took my time and studied Carlisle. He was gorgeous, His blond hair slicked back, the puzzled look that occupied his face. It all just made me want to kiss his mouth like a raging lion. Just by looking at his body I knew he could hold his own. And Esme, she was ravishing. Absolutely beautiful. I could tell that Esme was smart seeing as she seemed to be explaining everything to Carlisle I knew by her slender but strong body why Carlisle chose her. As they sat there and continued to study my past I shifted uneasily in my seat wondering if they knew that I still existed.

Carlisle and Esme were both Vampires, and for some reason I wasn't as scared as someone normally would be, being stuck in the same room with two vampires. probably blood thirsty. That wasn't the case.

They then snapped there heads at me, just as I was about to stand up from the chair to inspect a statue. A unicorn, I have a fascination with these creatures and I really wanted to view the model closer. "August… hmm.. that's a very unique name, it's very Italian." Carlisle said

"I find it funny that you know more about me than I do sir" I said to them sarcastically and Carlisle smirked a little. "August do you understand what exactly is going on?" Esme asked with a sweet kind voice.

"Yes, yes I do." I began without thinking.

"I'm trying to go to bed where I can sleep cause I know I have a long night ahead of me, and do you know what happens?"

Before they could say anything I started in again.

"Those damn clouds start looking all dark and shit and guess what? I , being the dumb ass that I am, decided to try to help. Testing my stupid new spell I learned in that stupid classroom. I shot it at the damn clouds and everyone else joined in with me, making me their leader or something. Oh and which by the way is a REALLY REALLY bad idea. I cant even make cereal, and they leave it up to me to tell them what to do? Oh no they must have been sick or something." I stopped to breathe

At this point Carlisle is looking surprised like I just told him I wanted his cock and Esme is doodling on a piece of paper in front of her.

"Then a bunch of ass holes come transporting themselves in like their some one special or something. And you know what, those damn attackers of this school? They LEFT my fat ass to be killed by those fools in black robes." I said now pacing back and forth, I had jumped up from the chair when I spoke about it black robed people. Every now and then I'd look back up at Carlisle who still looked like I asked him something unimaginable and Esme who seemed to be completely out of it.

"Oh and GET THIS! One of those ass holes grabs me like I'm some kind of item or something. Straight up got me in a choke hold like some stupid fake ass wrestler from TV. So I was all like OH HELLLZZZ NAW!!!!!!!! So I blasted his ass to Alaska. I heard its really cold there right now." just as I said that Esme quickly stood up and left to room. "But then…" my mood lightens and I start speaking like some day dreaming idiot. "Herescued me."

"He? Who are you talking about August?" Carlisle still looked a little surprised "That attacker, he was gorgeous, some brown haired hunk who came just at the right time. He grabbed me in my state of confusion and I ended up falling on the floor. And when I look up he was gone." I frowned at the last part. Then I looked at my arm and remembered the bruise that asshole attacker gave me. "Not very gentle of an asshole he is though!" my mood completely changing and throwing Carlisle off again.

Carlisle didn't seem to pay much attention to what I was going on about and he finally settles into what I was saying before I went on about my 'crush'. "August, do you know why your even here right now?"

I thought for a quick second then I looked up and said. "No clue." and I scratched my brown hair that hung just a bit in front of my eyes.

"I thinks its time to explain," Carlisle replied as Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Bella and Esme walk into the room. They all come in and take a seat in the circle of chairs where I had sat in the green one cause I thought it was the most comfy.

"lets start at the beginning." Carlisle attempted to say before I interrupted him again.

"ok. Hold up. I need some more information. Could you explain to me who most of these people are and why they are here?" I said before getting more confused.

Esme began, "This is the 'royal family'" she made the quote sign with her index and middle fingers. "August unlike the last place you lived this kingdom only has a royal family to control the problems taking place in the kingdom. And we may add whom ever we wish to this family." she said motioning to everyone.

Alice stood up "Let me begin. August I never explained it, but me and Rosealie, were kind of a thing." she said at Rose squeezed her hand gently.

Just then Emmet stood up, "And Jasper? He's my man." Jasper blushed a bit from the embarrassment of Emmett.

Bella then stood up, "I'm bi, and I'm still looking for someone, haha if it makes you feel any better your not the only single one here" She winked at me.

"Better?" Esme asked.

"much, now I can understand, please continue."

When I finished speaking the door opened and who walks in, none other than the beautiful, brown haired, buff and masochistic attacker that I both was annoyed with and crushing on.

"sorry I'm late. I'll just stand" he said as he looked at me.

I stared at his beautifully green eyes. And I must have know that I was in his chair and I stopped breathing for a while as everyone was settling down.

His eyes never left me, and as I tried to look at the unicorn statue over him it was almost impossible.

"My name is Edward, I'm Bi and I'm single. Haha just thought I'd throw that out there." he said as he winked at Bella.

"oh shut up I was just trying to clue him in." Bella said as she threw her pillow at Edward who was standing behind Esme.

The eight of them continued to explain to me who the dark intruders were. I learned that they are part of a dark organization out to take over the world and turn it over to their ruler.

That was all I needed to know, they told me that I was bound to learn more later since I was on their list just like everyone of them in the room.

Carlisle dismissed us, he suggested that we get sleep for tomorrow. It was already 2 am.

I got up with Alice and she walked me to my dorm building. Apparently Attackers live in the same room with their defenders. I was assuming that Rosalie is the attacker in the relationship.

"Well today was… interesting HAHA!" Alice laughed.

"yea, I learned a lot today." I said tiredly.

"Hey, before I go." Alice added. "what was your problem when Edward walked in?"

I continued to tell her how Edward was the one to save me on the brink of being killed and she looked up at me with a wicked smile on her face.

"Alice please don't tell him. I don't want things to be weird." I said in desperation.

"fine, I wont but I felt this strange aura from you two tonight. I think he was observing you a lot." she said thinking.

"I could feel his eyes on me a lot haha but I tried not to make direct eye contact." I half laughed.

"well I'm going to go, I bet Rose is worrying. Your secret is safe with me." She hugged me and left.

Before I went inside a piece of paper fell at my feet and I opened it.

"Your beautiful brown hair, and your strong presence really attracts me to you August, not to mention your eyes make me want to look at them forever, I love emerald green. This note will fly away when your done reading, how else am I going to be sneaky if I leave evidence?"

And would you know a gust of wind ripped the paper out of my grip and it went sailing off.

I stood mesmerized for a moment, but then I went to bed.

And that was when my dreams were first invaded by Edward Cullen.

**What do ya think? I need to know so I can make things better and more enjoyable for later!!! ^_^ Please review. Again, I'd like to say that Twilight does not belong to me. If it did Bella would actually be a boy named August who Edward falls in love with. lol**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here you guys go! Chapter 4, ok so I got a review from someone thinking that the boy is Harry Potter. I beg to differ, the only thing that is related to Harry Potter in this fanfiction are the plot lines sometimes, and the fact that they're in a school for gifted students. ^_^ This is a very Twilight based fanfiction. I would also like to state that I do not own The Twilight series however; Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle own me. **

**Chapter 4**

I awoke that morning extremely tired. Last night I woke up about ten times to find myself disappointed that Edward wasn't there when I opened my eyes.

At about six I began to get ready. What usually took me 30 minutes every morning took me an hour today.

"August your killing me! You never take this long!!!" Rebecca exclaimed from my bed.

"Im coming, I'm coming." I said in a tired yawn.

I reached for my wand, put it in my jacket pocket, and grabbed my backpack as we went out the door.

I met Rebecca just before the attack happened. We were talking about a few novels from English when we had to part for she had another class to go to. We've been really good friends since. We hit it off right away and I knew that she would be the one to help me get settled in.

We sat in our English literature class as the teacher rambled on about Hemmingway. I think this was my favorite class because Mrs. Thornton could be really funny and interesting at times. She constantly used empty threats of death when the students would talk or not pay attention.

Rebecca sat in beside me and we started talking.

"What's been up with you lately? Your very… odd." She questioned

"I've just been… pre-occupied." I said vaguely

"Uh-huh" she replied with a judgmental face, She knew I was hiding something.

"Don't judge me!" I said jokingly.

To our demise we disturbed El Diablo, as I liked to call her. She liked to call me "Trouble."

"Mr. Del Rossi and Ms. Patterson!" she stared us down. "Would you like to die?!?!" she asked in a maniacal tone.

We laughed a little but then told her no and decided to listen before she really did attack.

"Now, I know you are all flustered about the attack the other day but mind you, no one was hurt." She looked at me. "And the situation is… taken care of."

"Nice word choice" I thought to myself.

Just then I felt a prick in my back. It was Rebecca poking me with her pencil. I flinched and knocked over the open bottle of white out all over the desk, and my pants.

"Oh damn it!" I exclaimed as I stood up.

"That's exactly what I was thinking" Mrs. Thornton agreed after hearing my statement.

Apparently she left the days assignment back in her room and we would have to end class early today… I lucked out.

Literature is all I have on Friday so I decided to go explore the campus and try to pick apart my dream a little more. I'd have to find some way to tell Becca without actually telling her.

"Hey Becca, I've got… astronomy up in the mountain campus… so I'll meet up with you later ok?" I didn't even buy it and **I** was trying to sell it!

"August, you're a really bad liar, I'd rather you just tell me you need time." she said in a half smile.

"Sorry… I need some time." I said and waved as I turned to leave. I then left to the Astrology classrooms.

The walk to the mountain campus was bitter sweet. It was great to get away and see all the nature and everything, but that damn Edward was on my mind the whole time.

I opened one of the two massive wooden carved doors into the lobby room of the astronomy classes. This main room was absolutely fantastic. The roof has what looked to be a charm on it to resemble the night sky.

I sat down in the middle on the floor, since the room was empty of anything except 5 other doors all around the circular room, probably leading to classrooms.

I spent a while 'star gazing' only thinking about Edward again and how nice it would be if I could at least know if he was thinking about me too.

"UGH!! What am I going to do? I said to myself.

"About what?" Emmett and Alice ask back as they enter the main room from one of the doors.

"Holy shit, you guys almost gave me a heart attack!" I said a little frazzled.

"August, you ok? I've seen you walking earlier and you didn't seem very normal." Alice questioned

"Yea dude, you almost ran into a pole, I mean there's something on your mind…" He looked at me suspiciously, "or someone." he added with a smirk.

I ignored Alice's comment and started, "I can't sleep, or focus. He is in every thought I have and I can't get rid of him! It's so confusing because I want to push him out but at the same time I want to invite him closer." I was grabbing my head at this time feeling like I was a robot with a system overload.

"Tell him…" Alice said simply.

"How are you so confident about it?"

"Cause I think he's been obsessing about you too. He's been pacing lately and talking to himself. He's really bothered about something and I think it's you." she looked at me with a smile. "Besides you two would look really cute together!" She smiled big. ^_^

"Ugh! I've never had this feeling before. I don't know what to do." I said as I watched the asteroids zoom by.

"August," Emmett crouched right beside me. He smelled like Axe and fresh air. "you'll know how you feel when you confront him. This is truly a matter of the heart." he said as he looked at me with his strong face and chocolate brown eyes.

He slapped my back and Alice kissed my cheek as they left.

Just as they opened the door a piece of paper breezed into the room and landed on my lap. I turned and saw Alice wink at me.

I read the note and almost choked, it said: "Can we see each other sometime? Somewhere secret?" I grabbed my pen and scribbled my reply.

"I'd love to."

I opened the door and the note, which I folded into a paper bird, took flight as I held my hand out.

I closed the door and took a seat once more. "Just a few more minutes, then I really have to go." I said to myself.

As I decided to stay just a bit longer,

there was a knock at the two big wooden doors…

[End of Chapter]

**SO!?!?!?! What do you think!?!? Please review! If you do then... flowers and candy will fall from the sky... ok maybe not but it would make me happy if you did. I'd also like to thank my Beta AliceCullenGeek, and my readers. THANKS!!! ^_^ Let me know what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok just a few thing's I'd like to clarify. All mentions of werewolves in this story are related to Twilight werewolves (Shape shifters) not Harry Potter werewolves (Actual out of control dogs) and I'd also like to state that I do not own Twilight or a Shiny silver Volvo. However a Vampire named Edward owns a shiny silver Volvo and me if he so does wish. ^_^**

**And now ladies and gentlemen! Chapter 5**

**Chapter 5:**

EPOV:

I know I'm not acting like I normally do.

I've caught Alice examining me lately.

"…Alice, could you stop that?"

"What?" she asked as she peered at me.

"Staring at me." I answered.

"Well if you were acting normal I wouldn't have to stare at you."

I walked closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"I'm fine," I assured her as I looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Then what's with you?"

"I'm just planning on doing something that's a little nerve racking today." I replied with a red face.

She smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"Gotcha." she assured me.

"It's almost as if she knows…" I thought as I walked away

I looked back and she winked at me.

"Oh yea, she knew… shit."

I grabbed my backpack and went out the door to the courtyard.

I don't have any classes today… I'm going to watch him.

It's the only thing that will keep me busy… and I have this weird… feeling, like I need to keep him safe.

I hung out around his dorm house. After twenty minutes of playing around in a tree I took a seat and just waited for him.

I couldn't help but start talking to myself.

"He doesn't belong in this dorm building. He should be with **me** in **my** building in **my** room, in **my** bed, with **me**.

… Wait, I hardly know him… I shouldn't feel this strongly for him if I hardly know him. Who do I think I am?

A smelly ass werewolf?

Finally, August left his dorm building, but he was with that girl he's always hanging out with lately, I suppose it's a good thing he's not alone, but I feel… strong jealousy towards her.

I think I'm jealous that she gets to walk with him instead of me. "Argh, this is crazy!" I said as I shuffled on the branch.

But then again she is really pretty, if my head wasn't so far up my ass about August I might've actually gone for her.

She has long blonde hair that she wears in a pony tail often. I never check out the Ticks (Unpopular kids) around school, but she is actually really pretty if you pay attention. Her hair looked long enough to fall down to her shoulders, just above her round perky tits and tanned V line at her neck. She was very well dressed without going over the top.

Rebecca is very tall and graceful, just like August is. I could tell just by how they walk that something was wrong with him.

I **HAVE** to get to know him better!

As soon as they were a safe distance I left the tree and continued after them… watching… taking notes.

His stride is off today… Something is wrong, I can see it in his perfect face.

I get this odd feeling when I see him. It's not exactly happy, It's more uplifting.

Seeing him upset though… It bothers me.

I went to the coffee shop as he was in class. I took a seat at a round table by myself.

"What are you up to?" Jasper asked suspiciously, and he handed me a mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks…" I said avoiding the question and taking a drink of the warm liquid.

"Don't ignore me Edward. Everyone else wouldn't notice but I did. Your being suspicious." he concluded.

"I'll explain later ok?" I said swallowing one last gulp of the creamy liquid. I rushed out leaving my drink and my "brother." I hated leaving him out of the loop but it was necessary.

I made it just in time to miss him.

He seemed even more distraught as he walked away. Class didn't go well I presume.

There she was… Rebecca. All alone, and I was ready to pounce, and get all the answers I wanted. Better yet, she was going to give them to me.

"Rebecca!" I said running to catch up.

As I caught up and walked with her she didn't look up right away.

"What do you want Edward Cullen?"

"Feisty, I like that." I joked.

"And I'm sure you'll like my hand across your face too!" she added looking at me with a small frown.

"Now, what can I help you with?" she added calmly.

I pulled her into a bio room that was empty.

"I'm being completely sincere with you ok?" I warned her.

Her face got serious and her brow furrowed, my plans to get info "the easy way" just blew out the window. Her eyes dragged me in and I wanted to tell her everything.

"Edward, are you ok?" She asked

"No." I answered, "Becca, your half werewolf, I need your help." I said almost completely desperate.

"How did you know…" she began but I cut her off.

"I know many things."

"How does me being part werewolf have anything to do with anything?" she asked.

"…" I remained silent.

"Edward!" She scowled at me.

I lost control of my thoughts and blurted it out. "I think I've imprinted on August…"

**Review review review!!! ^_^ I gotta know what you all think!! And what you all want to read about, I love suggestions and stuff. ^_^ let me know everyone!!! **

**Chapter 6 coming really soon, I have it written I just have to type it. **

**Until we meet again. .2010 **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey All! Sorry its been so long, my internet broke so i wrote you 4 chapters!! ^_^ Review please!**

**Rebecca POV**

!!!!

"Edward don't be stupid, vampires can't imprint on people." told Edward looking at his flawless worried face.

"That's never been proven! I've done my research. I need your help to figure this out."

I took in what he said and my calmness broke.

"We need to talk to Jacob." I said quickly. "Right away…" I added after a pause.

"I can't right now…" he told me.

"What do you mean you can't right now!?!" I was about to slap him for being so bi-polar.

"I have to… I have to…" he was holding back from telling me.

"What!?!?"

His face was severe and his voice shook, "I have to make sure he's safe."

I stared at him in disbelief, one because I've never seen Edward Cullen… THE Edward Cullen so distressed, and 2 This it the longest Edward and I have ever spoken… ever.

"You don't understand how I am right now, and I can't explain it… not even to myself." he told me.

"August is walking right now… **by-him-self"** he broke up the words to make more impact. He grabbed my shoulders with a look of terror on his face.

"The Brigade could attack again."

"He could hurt himself,"

"He could get lost,"

"He could…"

I grabbed his face, and covered his mouth. "Shh…" I told him.

When he stopped talking into my hand I began.

"Your showing the beginning signs of Imprinting. If you really have imprinted, Edward, This over excessive worrying will fade with time. Right now, you need to go to him. He'll be alone I'm guessing. That'll be your chance to tell him." I said still covering his mouth.

I uncovered it and pushed him in the direction to the astrology mountains.

"He's going to the stars for guidance." I smiled as he took off in a blur of vampire speed.

I shook my head.

"This can't be leading anywhere good."

**EPOV**

I sprinted to the mountains and watched August walk into the building.

My phone buzzed.

Alice? It's a text from Alice.

"Edward, don't come bursting your way in yet. Emmett and I are leaving soon. We saw you running here."

A second text came, from Alice again.

"Let us leave you two alone. ;) He's really crazy about you. You should do something sweet right now."

I spent about three minutes trying to think of something 'sweet' to do so I pulled out a piece of paper and decided to make our note passing tradition.

"Can we meet up soon?" I wrote.

I folded the paper into squares, held up one hand and pointed at the paper with the other. I blew on it and the air lifted the note into midair.

I hid behind a tree and guided the note in as Alice opened the door to leave.

The note landed perfectly in his lap and I smiled.

"BOO!" Alice and Emmett, who I thought were walking down the path to the café, where right behind me.

"Mother Theresa!" I censored myself.

Alice just smiled at me. "You think I would miss this?" she stared at me in disbelief.

"I hoped…" I said picking off pieces of bark.

The door opened and I took my hand grasped at the paper and blew air once more.

He folded the paper into a bird and it came flying as he closed the door.

"I'd love that." he replied back.

"Edward, go." Emmett said as he pushed me.

"Go get 'em tiger." Alice smiled.

It make me happy that my 'brothers and sisters' or at least that's what I considered them, wanted to see me happy and that they approved of August.

I breathed, went to the door and I knocked three times.

**You'll love the next chapters!!!! Review with what you all think! ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**I do not own the twilight saga, but Edward owns me and I'm ok with that.**

APOV

I breathed in deep and let the air back out.

"Ok." I said trying to reassure myself.

I opened the door, and as the wind blew in, so did his scent.

He smelled so amazing that I then felt like my own essence was of trash and rotten food.

As soon as he saw my face he gave em that cute half crooked smile and I melted.

"May I join you… August?" he asked and I just smiled back at him. "I'm not going to be the only one dazzled here today." I thought.

"Yeah," I said as I flashed a smile and made sure that my emerald colored eyes caught his gaze.

He walked around the room a little as I took a seat again and pretended to watch the 'sky'.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked. I kept my look at the simulated moon.

"Something's just been on my mind lately." I answered.

When I looked over at him he was on the floor crawling closer to me. "Can I help?" he asked almost desperate.

"Edward, I don't know what's happening to me." I told him

He looked at me almost petrified.

"I can't think straight, I can't eat, or sleep. My mind is always clouded with thoughts, and I'm constantly envisioning people, one in particular. I mean I know I'm not the coolest person in school, and I know that some people even call me a tic.."

My words were cut off by his hand flying and covering my mouth.

I was shocked.

"Don't say that." He seemed angry, covering my mouth. Removing his hand from my mouth and expressing a look of pain as he looked at me, Edward drew back.

I thought Edward was stopping my from telling him my true feelings about him and I could feel my heart dropping out of my chest. Edward could tell exactly what I thought and he quickly corrected it.

"You are not a tick." He caught himself getting uncomfortably close to my body, so he pulled back.

"August, we can't be together. I can see what I've done to you, and I don't like it." he frowned at his hands.

I moved over closer to him and whispered back, "But I do."

"What?!? Are you crazy?" he asked in surprise.

"Well, when your not around I always get to see you and know your watching me anyways, because your always on my mind." I said and started playing with my bangs which hardly cover the top half of my eyes when I will them to.

"Ever since we have invaded each others lives neither of us can think or function properly." he stated. "You seem so unhappy."

When he said this I knew he was drinking in my eyes and facial features.

"It's because your not mine to keep." I admitted and turned beat red.

"It could be that way," He told me grabbing my hands.

"It could." I assured him. "But Edward, we don't know a thing about each other."

"On the contrary, I know a lot about you, and I know you've heard about me."

"Indeed, but Edward, What food do I hate the most? What can I not go to sleep without every night? What is my favorite animal?" I asked look straight at him.

"…I see what you mean," he said looking at his feet.

Just then, I smile passed over his face, he grabbed my arm and we went into a classroom, and talked for hours.

[later that afternoon]

"August, I'm glad we could hang out today." he said, "but there's still so much more that I want to know about you." he admitted.

I stood up from the desk we sat at.

I walked over to the statue of the two grand unicorns cuddling together and I felt one of their faces with my hand.

"Edward, I'm like a unicorn…" I said with a slight smile. "I'm different from all the other horses. And you, you're the same way. You just act like a horse for acceptance under the status quo."

He sat there smiling at me.

"Are you aware of what your looking to get yourself into?" I asked him.

He walked over to the unicorns standing next to each other brushing their necks together in a type of 'hug'.

He stated with a voice of awe, "They're kinda like us…" and he smiled at me.

"August will you be my boyfriend?" he finally asked after minutes of unawkward silence.

"I'd love that." I replied back to him.

He leaned in and kissed my forehead.

**^_^ REVIEW please!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I don't own twilight... damn.**

EPOV

We found ourselves in the main room with the starry sky above us.

The whole gang came and joined us since to celebrate. Well… everyone except Bella. She doesn't usually join us when we couple up.

Alice packed a dinner for us all and we sat on blankets and watched the stars.

Jasper and Emmett were laying there kidding, no surprize there.

Alice was giving Rosalie a sensual massage with some special oil she packed, she obviously planned it.

Me and August… well, he was doing math homework and cussing at his calculator… not much of a romantic one he is, but I pardon it seeing as he has no experience with the dating scene anyways.

I watched him fumble with the buttons and get problems wrong consecutively untill he gave up and moved on to the next one.

I liked watching his face, it is entertaining to try to figure out what's going on in that head of his.

"This piece of shit!" he yelled out and everyone stopped and looked at us.

I joined the staring and he turned a deep red.

"Sorry," he whispered and buried his face into the book.

I shuffled over and took the book from him attempting to distract him.

"When is this due?" I asked. "…" He ignored me.

"August…" I said with a irritated tone.

He sighed, "Tomorrow."

I examined the paper as he kept on working.

"Who's the teacher?" I asked with a sneaky grin on my face.

"Dolezal" he answered frustrated with a problem.

"Hey, do you know why your having so much trouble?" I questioned as I picked up his paper.

"Cause I'm technology impaired and cant work the calculator?" He replied.

"Well, yea, but you finished the assignment about 20 problems ago before you started not getting things." I said pointing out what was assigned with my finger.

"Figures!" he said throwing his pencil over his shoulder and closing the book.

He threw his stuff in his bag and looked up at me.

I smiled.

APOV

I looked at Edward and melted at the sight of his smile.

I managed to pull my gaze from him and see that everyone else was all cuddled up and being romantic… "I'm doing homework… how much lamer could I get?" I thought

Edward attempted to stand up and go over to Alice who was motioning for him.

I grabbed him before he was out of reach and pulled him into my chest.

He was now laying on top of me and it seemed kind of awkward, but I didn't want it to end.

Edward was looking at me, trying to capture me into his eyes. I noticed him getting closer and closer to my face.

He was going to try to kiss me.

I turned my face when he got too close and he ended up kissing my cheek.

He froze for a moment but then he whispered to me,

"I understand. I'm going to take everything at your pace, I'll never let anything hurt you."

I responded by pushing him on his back and growling at him.

He laughed and licked my cheek like an excited dog would.

We both fought and growled for a little while longer and finally settled after about 5 minutes.

I placed my head on his chest and we watched the sky.

I felt his nervousness as he started playing with my hair.

I knew he was being sensitive to my boundaries.

Feeling his hands running through my hair, I could hear his stomach making gurgling noises and I smiled at it.

This told me that he wasn't full vampire, I knew he had dominant vampire genes but I wasn't sure. All the Cullen's were the same way. I wanted to be that way too… some day.

Carlisle and Esme made their appearance at the door.

"Alright kids." Carlisle smiled, "Time for bed."

"August, Edward will walk you to your dorm." Esme winked at me.

"But I want to talk to you first." she added.

Everyone cleared out and Esme and myself were standing under the simulated moon.

She hugged me.

"Seeing Edward right now makes my heart fill with joy." She began. "You let me know when your ready to move in ok? It's custom that couples live together here, but only when they're ready. We'll help you get situated when you want, ok?" she asked.

She hugged me once more, a very motherly hug, I could feel the love she put into it.

We left and she relayed me to Edward.

"It's late," she said sternly. "You keep him safe Eddy," she smiled at his face when she called him 'Eddy'.

We left the mountain campus. Edward could run at high speeds I knew this for a fact, but we were walking… at a very slow pace.

Edward was stretching out the time he had left with me for the night.

I took his hand and thought he was going to crap his pants when I did.

He just looked over at me with a worried face and I smiled at him letting him know it was ok. I enjoyed feeling our masculine hands locked together. He could tell and he gripped mine a little more tighter.

We arrived at the building and I could tell he was sad.

I reached for the door handle and pulled. It was locked.

"Looks like ill just stay here and watch over you all night," he said.

"Calm down tiger," I said as I pulled out my wand.

I pointed it at the lock and softly said, "Lamora Amrose"

A flash like from a camera went off and the door unlocked and popped open for me, I put my hand in to hold it open.

Edward turned to speed home and I grabbed his arm.

He turned with a hardened face and I planted a kiss on his perfect motionless lips.

I knew by the way he just stood there that I had dazzled him.

When I pulled back I caressed his face and went into the building with no further word.

I watched him stumble off to his building, stopping every now and then to catch his breath.

He disappeared into the night.

**REVIEW!!! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Ok last chapter untill i write more, hope you like it!!!! ^_^**

**APOV **

The next two weeks passed quickly.

Every morning Edward would be waiting outside my room sitting in the hallway in front of the door. He usually read a book and took notes for his AP Government class.

[Flashback]

"Edward just take the damn key will you?!"

"Fine," he smiled and put it on his key ring.

"Now what is so important?" I asked

"The parade for the kingdom is coming up soon," He responded.

"So…."

"Well, seeing as you're my boyfriend," He loved saying this. "You ride on the float with my family."

"I do what!?!?" I exclaimed.

"It's no biggie really," He said calmly, "The kingdom is wondering who you are anyways, and we just sit and wave,"

"…fine" I said forcing the key he tried to put back on my dresser at him. "Your not that sneaky" I said.

[End Flashback]

What do you know, he never uses the key. "You only told me to put it on my key ring, you said nothing about using it." I mocked him to myself.

I open the door every morning and drag him inside. He stopped kicking and yelling after the first week, now he just yells…

"I can't find my Spanish book!" I said tearing my room apart.

Edward was playing cards with my roommate Seth.

"He's never like this." Edward said."He was tossing and turning again last night." Seth informed him.

"Again?" said Edward frustrated.

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled fed up with looking. I snatched my wand from the counter and flicked it above my head with a harsh wrist movement.

"RETRACTUM!!" I yelled and my Spanish book came soaring at me with force speed from under my pillow. I was having none of this today. I pointed with my wand as it approached and said "STOP!"

It halted.

"IN THE BAG… NOW!!!" I yelled,

The book cowered in mid air and zoomed into my book bag. I put my wand in my pocket, grabbed my bag, and grabbed Edward by the arm.

As I slammed the door Edwards cards slowly fell to the ground and Seth sat there speechless.

I still had him by his hand as I stormed through the first courtyard. He was laughing at me.

"What?!?" I said gravely.

"Calm down babe," he said and he stopped my right in the middle of the area.

Most students chilled in the courtyards to study or hang out.

"You know where we are?" he asked me trying to be sweet and sentimental.

I looked around and frowned at him. "Why would you point that out to me?" I asked.

"Cause I don't think of this place as where you were attacked." He was being sincere.

"I think of it as where we first 'met'."

He pulled me closer to him.

"I'd hardly call it a meeting." I said and he smiled as he kissed my forehead.

"I do, I mean imagine if I didn't save your helpless ass, we wouldn't be together right now." he smiled.

"Your such a dick." I said as I pushed his face away and walked on.

He ran back beside me and grabbed my hand. I pulled him closer as we walked.

Edward coaxed the registrar to give him all the same classes as me, except my magic class of course, that's when he went to government.

We approached the foreign language building and there was a note on the post board.

'Para la clase hoy, Tu necisitas sus libros de texto.'

"I told you." I said as I saw him trying to translate the message.

"You need your book today for class." he read out loud.

We sat in class and I pretended to listen to what the teacher was rambling on about.

Edward sat right next to me and just stared.

"Your making me feel awkward," I said not looking at him.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me why you've been sleeping badly lately." he said back.

"Edwardo, Silencio Por favor" announced.

He took out a note and scribbled on it.

"Tell me."

"I'm fine"

"You lie like a rug."

"Don't start with me Edward."

"Then tell me."

"I said I'm fine,"

"And I said that your lying"

In a wave of chaos cell phones began ringing and vibrating all over the room.

We all checked to see what the hell just happened. It was a mass text message.

"Class canceled 2day. Will resume tomorrow homies, Mrs. T."

Everyone gasped. Mrs. Thornton was not a teacher to cancel class.

"Alright, Alright muchachos, she's probably just sick or something, now put your phones away and pay attention." Mrs. Norrid announced a little peeved.

"I wanna talk to you after class, in the woods where no one can bother us." Edward wrote to me on the note.

"I'm not feeling well." I wrote back.

"Please…? It's important to me" he said.

"Fine." I gave in.

Ten minutes later class ended and Edward quickly whisked up all our things into his bag, threw me over his shoulder, and took off out of the class toward the forest.

Just as we were almost deep enough Carlisle and Esme ran into us and Edward stopped at once sending me flying off his back, into the air, and towards the forest floor. As I approached my fall I pulled out my wand and pointed it at the forest floor.

"Core Levitus!" I squeezed out before hitting the dirt.

What looked like heat waves from the Arizonan deserts shot out of my wand and pushed my body up away from the floor. I landed gently on my feet.

I stood still for a second, brushed off the dirt from my pants, walked over to the three of them, and shot Carlisle a dark look.

"Ha ha, Your man's got spunk Edward." Carlisle laughed.

"You must come with us to the office," Esme said looking at Edward. "Both of you." she sent her look my way.

Edward sighed and turned to pick me up again.

I gave him a dark look, pointed at him, grabbed my back pack from the ground, and started walking towards the office by myself.

Edward caught up to me but he just walked with his hands behind his back and looked at his feet as we walked.

I sighed and walked closer to him. He smiled and put his arm around me.

We walked into the oddly shaped office and they took their seats in the circle.

I noticed that they added a chair for me. It was dark green and looked like a cloud was packed into the material.

CPOV

August took his seat extremely poised and graceful. As he sat he was engulfed in the cushion

"BLAH!!!" he blurted out, breaking his sense of gracefulness.

I laughed lightly and started when everyone was all settled.

"I called you all here for two things." I began. "I was recently on a phone conference with the Educational Board of Members, also known as, The Volturi." everyone gasped, it wasn't like the Volturi to come into contact unless something was wrong.

"No big deal," I reassured them. "They were only worried about the recent attack and now they're sending a guardian to help in great times of peril, and to…" I hated the next reason. "to set the school straight and drive it in a better direction…" I saw everyones faces filled with outrage so I decided to change the subject

"Ok, the parade is coming up soon." I saw August shuffle trying to sit correctly.

"I… well Alice, called you all here to be fitted for your outfits,"

Alice stood up with a fixed look on her face.

"You guys get to put your outfits together this year…" she said as everyone was paying attention."But you have to choose stuff from out of your individual catalog I made for everyone." she added.

"Everything is designed especially for you individually and as couples." she smiled.

I looked over at Bella and she didn't seem very interested. I felt the pain of sadness for my daughter.

"That's all, just make sure I get your selections before you leave right now." She ended and went up behind Bella watching her make a decision.

August sat in Edwards lap and they chose their clothes together. It's no doubt Alice will make them look good. She already attacked me and Esme earlier so we left to watch over the courtyards.

APOV

Edward turned in our catalogs and selections and I tried to sneak out the door before he could pester me.

"I'm not done with you mister!" he shouted and came after me as his voice echoed in the office.

**HEY GUYS!!!! ^_^ Review please, let me know what you think and what suggestions you have! I can always tie in any suggestions!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hey guys, dont forget to review, please!? This chapter will claer up any confusions yall might have ^_^ PLEASE REVIEW!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!!**

APOV

2 weeks later, Independence day

[Flashback]

"Tell me what's wrong!" Edward had trapped me down a one way hall. I hated this building for these. It was the moderately plain history building and all the teachers talked dressed and teached extraordinarily to off set the plain environment.

"… I just need…" I searched for a lie. "Clarification!"

"What?"

I quickly learned that in my search for a lie, I found a truth. I was confused as hell and I was going to clarify it now.

"I don't know what you guys are!" I shouted. It sounded like they were monsters or something.I breathed and tried again, "I just need to know what else you guys are to make sense of things."

I thought about it, "I don't know what the Cullens are. I mean, yea their all vampires, but there is more to them."

"Here, it's simple, ok?" He said sweetly.

"You know were all vampires, but what's our other half right?" He was rubbing the sides of my head to get me to calm down.

"Rose and I, our other half is Elementalist.

Alice and Bella, they're wizards on the other side.

The rest of them, Jazz Em Carlisle and Esme, they're full vampire."

Everything seemed to make sense now.

I smiled but there was something new on my face.

"Vampires… they don't age physically…" I thought.

"Now," he continued, "tell me why your sleeping so badly."

"Oh, damn" I said.

He stared into my eyes waiting for my answer.

He paid the closest attention to me as I told him about my dreams.

I explained every little detail to him.

I told him about how I lost him in most.

About how I die in others.

About how I grow old and wrinkled while he stays young and 17.

About how I am forgotten by him once I'm gone.

And by the time I was done explaining I could feel the tears running. Not down my face, but down his.

I concluded my dream monologue to Edward and I could see strange half tears building in his eyes.

I thought vampires couldn't cry…

They were almost like full tear drops, just never enough to fall down his cheeks.

"I want you close to me, always, so you'll know that'll never happen." he reassured me.

"Edward, I'm going to die someday, you cant prevent that." I told him.

I saw his face in deep thought, I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Edward, I'm dieing, everyday I grow closer."

"That's the way it should be," his throat had something in it.

"But it's not that way for you."

"Are you telling me that your ready… right now… to give me your life in exchange for one that never ends?"

"You'll never be the same again" he started again. "Do you understand this?"

"I want you." I said.

He got really close to my face and touched his forehead to mine, "Can't you just live a long, full life with me?" he said as he looked at my lips.

I breathed out, "For now," I said setting the matter off.

He turned to leave, hoping I would follow.

"I'll move in after the parade." I said and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I'll have you to myself soon enough," he said with a half smile and the half tears still in his eyes.

He kissed my forehead.

[End of Flashback]


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey yall, hope you like this chapter, I really put my heart into it. Just for you all. ^_^**

**I do not own twilight, Although I wouldnt mind letting Carlisle own me. ^_^ **

APOV

I woke up with my pillow on the ground and my blanket under my head. I smiled cause I knew this wasn't a result of bad sleep but one of good sleep.

I opened the door and just like clock work Edward sat in the hall way with a new novel, "You ready for today?" he smiled and walked in voluntarily.

I stood staring at him in disbelief.

"What?" he said nonchalantly as he sat on my bed.

"…I didn't have to drag you in…"

"Meh… it's a special day." he said.

"Quickly put something on so we can go get dressed."

"Umm… huh?"

"Alice and Rosealie are getting us ready for the parade today."

I looked down at what I was wearing and I smiled… "Ready." I laughed.

"hahaha Alice is going to be so pissed!" Edward laughed and I climbed on his back.

We took off and made it to the dorm rooms in only a few minutes.

Alice was waiting.

Everyone except Edward and myself was dressed and ready.

They were all beautiful.

Jasper and Emmett stood in their clean cut glory. The matched perfectly and wore outfits of black and silver.

Emmett sported a black vest with a silver dragon over a white dress shirt tucked into his clean black pants.

Jasper wore a black dress shirt tucked into his black pants and had a silver dragon design draped around his neck, it appeared to be a crossover between a tie and a scarf.

Alice and Rosealie wore a plethora of red shades. Their dresses were long enough to cover everything but short enough to keep peoples attention.

Alice had a red hair piece keeping the neat bun in order and rose had a red see through scarf, almost genie like, connected to her middle finger and running around her neck for warmth.

Bella stood alone smiling at both Edward and myself. She was dressed in a ocean blue outfit that accented her dark brown hair done up to perfection. Bella was wearing beautiful blue heels with rhinestones.

Carlisle and Esme were already at the parade site waiting for us. I was told that they matched Bella so she wouldn't have to sit alone.

"It's your guy's turn!" Bella was excited to see how we looked in our ensemble.

Alice turned to look at us, "Ok you two, lets get buuu….. AHHH!!" she looked at me.

Her startled look turned to a glare. "YOU LOOK LIKE YOU JUST GOT HIT BY A TRUCK!" she exclaimed.

"hahaha I'm sorry, I didn't get much notice." I tried to excuse myself.

"Rose, work your magic" Alice said grabbing Edward and bolting into the dressing room.

I felt myself sitting all of a sudden as Rose went to work.

Checking my face for any imperfection, straightening my hair and placing it in perfect spots.

Rose was going all out.

The next thing I knew I was dressed, clean, and smelling just as good as the others, I knew though that I'd never compare to my vampire counterparts waiting to see my transformation.

EPOV

We walked out of the bathroom, Alice didn't have much to do since I partially got ready myself.

When everyone saw Alice and myself make an appearance I got the usual "oooo's and ahhhh's"

Alice has my hair gelled and styled perfectly, I wore a black button up with a silver tie type thing around my shoulders. The contrast in colors accented my extremely white teeth, I could tell without a mirror.

Just then, Rose and August walked out.

Rose stepped out first and then August in his usual shy pace and flow.

My jaw dropped, and I fought to close my mouth.

I wanted him more than ever before that that moment.

His hair was perfectly straight with the perfect amount of volume. Different pieces were misplaced, but on purpose making it look perfect.

He had black dress pants with a silver chain on his right leg. His shirt had a silver horn design streaming from the bottom across his torso. The long sleeves were rolled up in a rough fashionable way just like mine.

I walked over to him and kissed his hand when I grabbed it.

Everyone was staring.

APOV

"..Umm are we ready?" Edward said looking at our audience.

"Oh! Yea, lets go!" Alice spoke.

They all took off at light speeds and I looked at Edward apologetically,

"I'm sorry" I said

"I'd rather have you on top of me anyways." he said trying to be smooth.

"Oh really." I blushed and laughed at what I had turned his statement into.

"…oh damn it." he said realizing the sexual innuendo I made.

"Let's go Ex-Lax" I said.

"Ex-Lax?" he questioned as he picked me up.

"Cause your just so smooth. BAHAHA!" I laughed as we took off.

The floats were all so grandiose. Of course ours was the most luxurious. In the center of the platform were 3 chairs, no doubt for Carlisle, Esme, and Bella. There were 3 other sets of 2 chairs on the platform. One to the front to the right, to the front to the left, and to the front, center.

We knew the center set was for Edward and me. Alice and Rose called out for the left set and Emmett and Jasper claimed the other two.

Esme and Carlisle were waiting for us by a table with boxes.

"These are for you all." Esme smiled.

We opened the boxes and exposed the crowns and tiaras.

Beautifully shining with a single colored gem in the center of each one.

Jasper and Emmett's contained an aquamarine stone shining brightly.

Rosealie and Alice's had a deep red ruby.

Bella's, Carlisle's, and Esme's held a blue sapphire.

Finally, mine and Edward's displayed large diamonds.

Edward took mine and put it on me,

"You're so amazing." he told me and placed the crown.

I grabbed his and put it on him.

"I'm nothing standing next to you." I made sure it was perfect.

He grabbed my hands and pulled them to his face, "Your _Everything_ to me." he said and kissed my mouth.

I smiled and we took our seats on the float as the parade began.

Thirty minutes passed and we waved at the crowds of people, occasionally noticing some friends from school.

Every now and then all three of us as couples would kiss for the crowds, this was immediately followed by screams and cheers from the crowds.

Rebecca threw a rose at me, and I caught it and entwined it in my chair.

Every float played different music to entertain the audience and keep up the atmosphere of the event.

As one song ended another started, "The Call" and I smiled. I really liked this song a lot.

We rode past an orphanage and I waved at all the cute little children. They had to know that I cared.

Then, a little girl stood watching with tears in her eyes. She looked upset. She was.

She was being teased by two other little orphan boys pulling at her hair and making fun of her.

What finally set me off; the boys took her 'arts and crafts' tiara. A simple constructed tiara to look like ours that I was sure she spent a lot of time on. I was angry.

"Stop the float!" I yelled.

"What?" Edward was confused, once he saw my face he was quiet.

"I said STOP THE DAMN FLOAT, NOW!" I yelled again

The whole parade stopped and all eyes were on me as I walked over to the children.

Edward was quickly on my heels and I turned and got really close to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm fine, trust me ok?"

He nodded and went to Carlisle's side.

I walked to the little girl and I kneeled down to talk to her.

"Hello," I smiled and said to her.

She blushed but didn't reply,

"What's your name?" I asked her sweetly.

"Sasha" she whispered.

I looked at the two boys with a smug look on my face.

"And what are your name's?" I asked in a more authorized voice.

"John," "Blake" they answered.

"Ah, did I just see you two messing with Sasha?" I asked a little more upset, and they ran away.

I looked at the little girl, she was so shy, especially that I was in front of her.

I looked into the little girls eyes and smiled at her again, "Would you like to be a princess today?" I asked her.

"I can't, I'm too little… too _picola_." she said and looked at her shoes.

"Oh no," I said reassuring her. "Because I declare that anyone can be a princess today."

As soon as I told her this she had such an inspirational smile and eyes full of hope.

"Wait right here ok?" I told her.

I walked over to Alice and whispered in her ear.

She took off her tiara, I knew she liked her hair piece better anyway.

I walked back and placed it on her head.

I took her had and we got on the float. I let Sasha sit in my seat and I crouched down next to her.

"Now, to be a princess, you must believe that you're a princess," I told her.

"You have to smile and wave, and just have fun." I told her.

I sat on Edwards lap and we continued the parade just as we began.

Every now and then the couples would kiss for the audiences leading to uproars in applause.

The last kiss that was to be shared happened the last 15 minutes of the parade, and to our surprise after Edward broke our embrace Sasha was right there to kiss my cheek.

The crowds broke into "AWWW'S" and I blushed.

When the parade was done we walked Sasha back to the orphanage. She turned to us and took off the tiara she wore all day long, to hand it back to us.

"Naw, you keep that." I said with a smile again, and I swear she almost started crying.

Edward crouched down to her. "You let me know if anyone messed with you and I'll have to come beat them up for you." he said and winked at her.

She kissed his cheek and went running into the building.

Edward wouldn't look me in the eye but he picked me up and he ran to my place.

I'll be here to help you pack in the morning." he smiled.

"I'm proud of you" I said to him."Haha I love little kids… as long as they're not brats." he laughed.

He turned to leave and I stopped him. "I want to be the last one to kiss you tonight." I said and kissed his lips.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and I allowed it to play for a few seconds.

"You did a great thing today" he told me.

He kissed me once more and as soon as I was in the building he disappeared back home.

**I hope you guys liked it. I personally think it's my best chapter yet! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! IM BEGGING!!!!!!!! well, i really just want to know what yall think, cause im not sure if im writing in the correct direction. So, If you review, it'll rain candy and soda.... ok maybe not, but ill be happy.**


	12. Chapter 12

APOV

All moved in and living with Edward, he began urging me to start focusing on my magic.

And so I did.

Every day I disappeared after classes. No one knew where I went, except Edward but he wasn't going to tell a soul.

I knew that things weren't going well with the order placing attacks around the area and Carlisle bringing in the "Advisor for Campus Activities."

She's really just a rent a cop, but with power because Carlisle and Esme have been so stressed trying to keep everyone safe.

These are bad times and they only seem to be getting worse.

Emmett and Edward have started a type of Duelling club around campus.

Arranged battles that are meant to teach defense and be a source of entertainment.

Every evening students gather around the arena to see the evenings battles.

This had been going on for quiet some time now… about 3 months.

Its been 5 months since I moved in with Edward.

"August PLEASE come to the arena this afternoon?" Edward begged me.

"why? Its kinda silly if you ask me." I replied reading from my Lit text book.

"because Im going and I want you to go with me… and because Emmett is technically your royal bro now and we support family."

"You're gonna play that card?" I ask.

Edward only nods his head.

"Fine," I shout, "Ill go. Ill go. Can I finish Romeo and Juliet?" I say with a smile.  
"They die in the end…" he sneaks in and runs out the door,  
Thunk!  
I chucked the book, aiming for his head.

"Now everyone just remember if you want to truly execute tonight's homework the key is: …."

I started fading out, I've been practicing my magic so much that I'm exhausted, but Edward is right I need to stop working so much and have fun, at least once.

Edward is waiting outside of my magic mastery class as usual and he looks at me.

"Babe you look exhausted." He says with a frown.

"Im not allowed to be exhausted… I still have Lit and stats to go to right now." I mutter collapsing in Edwards arms.

"You're going to bed… now." He said.

I love it when he gets all protective.

Edward puts my down in bed and stays with me making sure no one disturbs the room.

Knowing Edward the way I do, he watched me the whole time and took turns cuddling in between homework.

I woke up 7 hours later to find Edward typing on the computer.

"Morning love," I heard him say and the next thing I knew he was on top of me, lips pressed to mine.

All I could do was giggle like a stupid school girl, I hated this reaction but Edward was infatuated with it.

"Will you still go to the arena with me babe? It starts in 10 mins." Edward says pulling out my cloak from the closet and putting on his hunting shoes.

I agreed and he began filling me in on the rules.

"Every audience member must be ready to fight if they are summoned. 7 people are chosen to fight for sure for that day and they get the pleasure of choosing an opponent from the audience."

"So, that's why I need my cloak… just in case" I said trying to get dressed.

"Yes, that's exactly why." He laughed.  
"now remember anything goes in this arena but when Esme says enough. She means Enough." Edward finished.

I jumped on his back and we arrived at the arena area in a flash. Of course everyone had their eyes on us and I turned red. Edward just made small talk and held my hand the whole time before the battle.

The whole campus thinks that I am a nerdy quiet kid when they see me out and about. Kids are always judging a book by its cover.

Edward and I take a seat in a the 4th row as the battles begin. Emmett is the 3rd battler and since he is royalty, everyone is on edge to see who he picks to fight.

"Ladys and gentlemen, Emmett Cullen," Esme announces and the crowd goes nuts.

Emmett starts eyeing the audience and he is taking his time looking for someone to face today.

Its been a while since Emmett has fought and he's anxious to show off and be the big cheese.

"Emmett, your opponent?" Esme smirks looking around.

Emmett's eyes stop on Edward and Myself. I was reading at the time but I felt Edward flare up ready to march into that arena. I look up with my glasses falling off my face just in time to hear Emmett say, "August… bring it on!" and give the audience the biggest grin.

I turn to Edward and he just stands me up. "Go, Go," he urges me. "Kick his ass, tell the people of the kingdom that you're actually a bad ass with your magic."

This is the first time since the area came to existence that two royals came into battle together.

Emmett is hopping around throwing punches and kicks at the air. Almost like a boxer before his big fight.

He looks at me just standing there. "Arent you gonna warm up little bro?" he taunts me

I pull out my wand "Lumos!" I say and the tip snaps to light. "yup… Im warm" I say almost smugly and Emmett gets the most amused look on his face.

Esme holds up her hand and throws it down.

"Go!" she says.

And the battle begins.

I watch Emmett charge at me. He isn't planning on any mercy for me tonight.

I quickly take my wand and make a swipe down low by his feet,

A flash of purple and Emmett is on the ground.

I hear his snarl, and I just tapped my wand on my hand and walked to my corner of the stage.

In a flash Emmett grabbed me and I was in a full nelson.

I saw Edward stand up and sit back down. It was cute the way he reacted when I was in danger.

I turned my head towards Emmett and I started talking to him.

"Why me Emmett?"

"Its about time you stop being the quiet nerdy kid, bro" he said and throws me to the ground.

I role backwards and hurry to my feet.

"Rictus Empra!" I shout and a green arrow shoots and hits Emmett in the chest, he flies 20 feet back and lands on his ass.

Next thing I knew, he was gone. Then behind me again, this time in a choke hold.

I don't know how but somehow I manage to throw Emmett over my shoulder and jump on top of his chest pinning his arms down with my knees. Wand in face.

"Call a truce Em…. Do it now so I can go home." I order him.

"Fat chance!" he smirks and launches me 50 feet in the air.

"Arresto Momentum!" I yell and float softly to the ground.

Now im pissed.

I point my wand directly at him and his face Is priceless.

"stupefy!" I shout and Emmett is knocked out flat on his ass.

Edward is immediately by my side lifting me on his shoulders and everyone is cheering my name….

"August! August, wake up babe!... August!"

It was… a dream?

"Babe were going to be late for the battles tonight, You promised you'd go with to go see Emmett."


End file.
